gochiusafandomcom-20200223-history
Is the Order a Rabbit? Bunnisode 3
is the third episode of Is the Order a Rabbit? anime series. Synopsis The girls finally get to know Sharo, an underclassman of Rize with a huge crush on her. They find out where she works and pay her a visit, inviting her back to Rabbit House as thanks. After it starts raining they decide to have an impromptu slumber party. '' Summary One morning before the girls enjoy some coffee. Cocoa compliments how well Chino made it, but her compliment is rejected after Chino retorts that Cocoa doesn't know anything about coffee other than her addiction to it. Rize tells them to get ready to open the Cafe when Cocoa suddenly brings up how plain their mugs are. Chino claims that simple is best, but Cocoa points out that people may enjoy their coffee more if they had some variety and suggests they go out to buy some. She recalls a unique set she noticed while shopping; but Rize informs her what she saw was an Aroma Candle. Spotting a picture of a rabbit sitting in a mug, Cocoa suggests they try reenacting the cute image using Tippy. But trying to find something large enough to hold him makes him resemble a big bowl of rice, thus ruining the idea. A bit later they make their way to a Pottery shop when Cocoa and someone else both spot the same exact mug and reach for it. Rize recognizes the girl as an underclassman she knows and introduces her as Sharo, causing the girl to clam up as Rize explains how they met in the past when Chino asks. Sharo claims that she was attacked by thugs when Rize showed up with her gun and threatened them, but Rize is quick to interrupt and remind her that it was actually a delinquent rabbit that crossed her path. It happened pretty often, and that day Rize shooed the rabbit away before she headed off; unknowingly causing Sharo to become smitten with her. After they realize she is frightened by rabbits, Sharo quickly tries to change the subject and shows off the vast knowledge of mugs she has; from the difference in textures to the feel of the rim. She claims she only pays attention to the cups she drinks tea from though, then expresses disappointment after finding out they work at a Cafe. They ask if she dislikes coffee, but Sharo claims she simply can't have it because of the caffeine, but Rize would still like for her to visit so she quickly reconsiders and decides to visit some time. It's then the four girls happen to spot a very fancy, expensive, but old cup. Rize quickly recognizes it from her childhood, when she stopped one of the staff members from tossing one that matched it. He offered it to her and she took it- only to use it for target practice afterwards. Sharo watches as Chino and Cocoa decide to get a matching mug set, and concerned that Rize may feel left out she finds the same set in another color pair. Rize agrees to buy it and gives her one of the mugs, but Sharo gets a bit worried when she realizes they actually don't match the way she would have liked. After the four girls reunite together, the girls comment on the rich girl-type vibes Sharo happens to give off. She claims that it isn't anything special and tries to deny it, but Chino recalls hearing that the girls who attend her school are wealthy or a prodigy. Cocoa points out how Sharo fits all of the various character types, from her hair to her gestures and mannerisms, and Sharo decides to go along with it by acting like an ''ojou-type, only to quickly point out she doesn't eat fancy foods like they assume, although she believes Rize probably would. As it turns out though, Rize admits that she prefers junk food or rations she can carry around or make up on the spot. Sharo agrees and comments on how delicious raw egg with rice is, but she notices that Cocoa and Chino still believe "Raw Egg" must be code for something expensive. Later that day, Sharo walks by Chiya, who is outside cleaning. She sees how down she looks and is able to tell that she met Cocoa and Chino when Sharo starts to grow depressed over what happened. She is concerned knowing they have the wrong image of her now, then tells Chiya that she can't tell them the truth. That evening, Rize drinks from the mug she bought with Sharo. Sharo is also revealed to drink from her own matching mug, but she is still in a bad mood and concerned over that days events. The next day, Sharo leaves for work and shows Chiya the flyer she was working on for it. This sends Chiya into a panic and she runs over to Rabbit House to reveal the news to the other girls, claiming that Sharo works "somewhere shady". Cocoa seems to believe her and they bring her a drink to calm her down, but Rize recognizes it as advertisement for the French-themed Cafe, Fleur de Lapin. Chiya gains the idea that they should investigate this place, which Rize is against until they use the word "infiltrate", causing her to quickly take control as they head out- followed by a clueless Chino wondering about their sudden change in disposition. At Fleur de Lapin the girls take cover near some bushes and try to spy on Sharo, but she is quick to spot them through the window and lets them inside after freaking out. Sharo explains that the cafe specializes in herbal teas, as they serve several beneficial effects, then she asks what they have come for, only to wonder who it was that was the one to start this whole mess. After Chiya acts suspiciously she is quick to give herself away. Sharo brings the girls outside and hands them a menu, offering to pick out a tea to suit them each if they can't make up their minds. She gives Linden Tea to Cocoa to relax her, Rosemary for Chiya to help loosen up her stiff shoulders, and suggests Chamomile for Chino; who chastises her for treating her like a child. Sharo then personally tells Rize that Lavender would be really good for her since she's had trouble sleeping lately, but then Chino asks her to get something for Tippy to prevent hearing and vision loss. As the tea is made, the girls observe how it changes colors; with one forming a red shade with the water mixing with its herb and petals, and another turns from blue to pink due to a lemon slice, then Sharo brings over some herbal cookies she baked. Rize tries one and compliments it, along with the rest of the girls- except for Cocoa, who deems it to be unsweetened. Sharo sneakily reveals that the drink she gave Cocoa ruined her taste-buds temporarily, so she can't taste sweets. Her momentary glee is met with humiliation after Chiya points out Sharo knew this because she only drank it when she diets. A bit later Sharo returns to clean the table and compliments Chino for responsibly offering to lend her a hand. This causes Cocoa to get envious but they seem not to pay her much attention. She soon changes the subject by asking Sharo if she makes tea at home. Sharo attempts to answer her, but to their surprise Cocoa suddenly passes out. Later, Chino is busy cleaning when Cocoa returns with a handful of herbs and asks if they can make tea with it. She is disappointed to learn that it is a weed though. With the rainy weather, they invite Chiya and Sharo to join them at the Cafe. Rize brings them some drinks and comments that because there isn't too much Sharo would probably be okay. Sharo, being unable to refuse a drink from her beloved Rize accepts it; only to wind up drunk from it not even a minute later. Full of energy she is quick to latch onto Chino and cuddle her, causing Rize to compare her to Cocoa. A bit later, its revealed to be evening and Sharo has passed out from her sudden sugar intake. Rize offers to take her home, but Chiya decides she will do it since she recalled what Sharo told her earlier, and how she does not want the others to find ou the truth. Unfortunately this doesn't work, and they find her barely even a foot away from the door on the ground as the heavy rain continues. With that Chino and Cocoa invite their friends to spend the night, leading them up to the hallway to allow Chiya and Sharo to take a bath first. Cocoa seems to notice that Rize has been a bit quiet and questions this, and Rize claims to be fine, only to admit a moment later that she never spent the night at someone's house before. She heads into the bedroom and looks around when Cocoa gets the idea to lighten the mood and tries on Chino's school uniform. What startles Rize is how convincing the outfit looks on her, and Cocoa, excited by the idea runs off to try to head to school to see if she can fit in with others. Chino reminds her that it is raining however, but not the fact that school isn't open. In the bathroom, Chiya and Sharo bathe. Chiya brings up how nice it is that they can all hang out, but Sharo claims she isn't enjoying it at all. Chihya doesn't seem to buy it though, and she helps her finish and brushes her hair. They borrowed clothing from Chino, which Sharo doesn't like at all and worries Rize won't think very much of her. But a moment later she sees that Rize is wearing Chino's school outfit. Rize is quick to hide behind the curtain and tries to claim she was forced into it - but Sharo is amazed by how good looking she is. With that Cocoa and Chino head off to take their bath. By the time they finish, they see that Rize is still in the uniform while Sharo is still fawning over her. She leaves to go and take her bath since they're finished, then she comments on how Cocoa suddenly smells like the cocoa drink. Which turns out to be because she bought some cocoa-scent bath powder and hands Rize one to try out. After everyone has finished the girls sit together in the bedroom. Chiya suddenly brings up that she believes with such a moment they should indulge on secret sharing. Sharo grows nervous at the idea that she may need to confess her feelings to Rize, but as it turns out, Chiya only meant she wished for them to take turns telling ghost stories. Chino claims her Cafe has a ghost story, and she warns the girls to stay calm since they work there. As she tells them the story, lightning outside starts to flash, and she claims to have seen something terribly scary, along with her father. But her story ends up being not scary at all when they realize it was only about Tippy. Chiya decides to take her turn, telling the story about "Rabbit the Ripper". Just then the lights go out, and Chino lights a candle, allowing Chiya to continue. She explains that several murders occurred near a rabbit, which scares the girls silly, and by the time her story finishes she happily suggests they go to bed now. As everyone sleeps, Sharo gets up to visit the restroom. She is quickly frightened, but tries to claim it to be nothing since Chiya told her a scary story. To her alarm she bumps into Rize, who had also got up earlier to use the restroom but her light went out and it scared her. When lightning strikes outside they are quick to grab onto each other. The next morning, Chino wakes everyone up when she pulls the curtains away from the window. They find Cocoa near the door, out of bed and on the floor passed out, but content. Characters :By order of appearances. *Cocoa Hoto *Chino Kafū *Rize Tedeza *Tippy *Sharo Kirima *Chiya Ujimatsu Gallery Is the Order a Rabbit? Bunnisode 3/Gallery Trivia *This episode has the longest title name in Season 1. Major Events *The girls meet Sharo and learn she works at Fleur de Lapin. *The girls visit Fleur de Lapin for the first time. Differences from the Manga *In the manga, after seeing the color of Chino's tea turn to bright pink after Sharo puts a lemon in it, Cocoa and Chiya both ask Sharo to give them one more, respectively, for them to see the effect. *After she asks Sharo if they could make tea back at home, Cocoa falls asleep from the effects of the tea she drank before Sharo can even answer her. In the manga, Cocao falls asleep before this dialogue. *In the manga, when Chiya decides that she will take Sharo home after she passes out from being drunk on caffeine, she carries Sharo and says goodbye to the others before she and Sharo fall down due to the strength of the rain. The episode instantly transitions to Chiya and Sharo falling down in the rain as Chiya tries to take Sharo home. *After taking a bath, Sharo and Chiya find Rize wearing Chino's junior high uniform and Sharo is immediately struck with awe and just stares at her in delight. This is not present in the manga. *In the manga, after Chino tells her scary story, she asks Rize to tell one. She tells them a story about one of her servant's being scared by rustling from a bush, later revealing that she was practicing her leopard crawl in it. *After the girls all decide to finally go to bed, Cocoa expresses her excitement being together with everyone and that it might be hard for her to sleep before Chino tells her to go to sleep or it will be hard for her to wake up. This is omitted in this episode. **Additionally, after Cocoa and Chiya fall asleep, Chino, Rize and Sharo all ask themselves if they are the only one's who can't fall asleep. This is also not present in this episode. *After Sharo finds Rize unable to move in the hallway after her candle went out, lightning suddenly strikes and both grab onto each other, with Sharo expressing gratitude to the lightning. In the manga, Sharo finds Rize but returns to Chino's bedroom. Navigation Category:Season 1 Category:Anime Category:Bunnisodes